Dr Fine Gets a Life
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Dr. Fine's mother wants him to get married, but he can't seem to find the right girl. But what happens when he tricks his mother into thinking Natalie is his wife? Awful summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yaaaawwwn…I'm tired…Ok! Sooo…thanks again to BluestBlood who gave me the idea while we were teasing poor Dr. Fine today. Apparently now he lives with his mother…=( So this is a two-shot!**

**Yes. I named him Timothy after Tim Young who IS TOURING AS HENRY! =D**

**Alrighty then!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Nothing! Lol…**

Dr. Fine wearily woke up from the pull-out bed in his mother's basement. He never really told any of his co-workers that he still lived with his mother. Oh, God…the torture that Dr. Madden would inflict upon him if he ever found out…

So he groggily got out of bed and walked upstairs, only to find his mother cooking breakfast as usual.

"Good morning, Timmy!" his mother greeted him.

"It's _Timothy, _mother. TIMOTHY!" he shouted back.

"Alright…" she rolled her eyes at his stubbornness this morning. "I already ironed your tie for you."

"Moooom….I can iron my own tie! I'm not seven!"

She just shrugged as she handed him his breakfast, sighing. "You know, Timmy…By now, I always though I'd have some grandchildren. Before I get too old…"

"Um…ok."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET MARRIED?"

Dr. Fine just looked around, awkwardly. "Um…cuz."

"Timmy, I want you to go out and get a wife AND GET ME SOME GRANDCHILDREN!"

"But Mooooom…"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

* * *

Dr. Fine sighed as he walked into work. He couldn't find a wife…Girls and him didn't mesh. They thought he was awkward. He was getting a cup of coffee at the little kitchen thing they had for the employees when he was stopped by Dr. Madden.

"Oh. It's you…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Robbie-"

"Robert. ROBERT!" Dr. Madden shouted loudly. "NO ONE CALLS ME ROBBIE!"

"Sorry…" Dr. Fine sighed again. "I need some advice…"

"Ok…on what?"

"My mom wants me to get married…"

Dr. Madden tried to hold back his laughter. "Um, ok. Well, it's not that hard. You just have to find the right girl. It's kind of like finding a doctor. You have to keep searching until you find the perfect one."

Dr. Fine nodded happily. "Oh! Ok! Thanks, Robbie!"

"IT'S ROBERT!"

But Dr. Fine had already darted off. He ran out to the waiting room of their office, looking around to find a girl. He finally spotted a pretty-looking blonde woman, sitting down, reading a magazine.

He suavely walked over her and asked, "Hi there. Wanna be my wife?"

She looked up a him like he was crazy. "Um…no."

"Aww…why not?"

"Well, I don't know you, for starters…Plus. You can't just ask like that."

She quickly got up to walk away, leaving Dr. Fine alone. "Aw, crap…this is gonna be harder than I thought…"

But suddenly he heard the door to the waiting room shuffle open as he saw a familiar face. It was his old patient, Diana Goodman. She was seeing Dr. Madden now. She came in, closely followed by her teenaged daughter. The daughter (her name escaped him) looked pissed as she was dragged along to her mother's appointment. He watched as Diana left her daughter in the waiting room to go meet with Dr. Madden.

Dr. Fine, however, had a plan.

* * *

"You want me to _what?"_ Natalie shouted on the top of her lungs.

"PLEASE PRETEND TO BE MY WIFE!" Dr. Fine begged, falling onto the floor.

"Eeew! No! Is that even legal?"

"Probably not. BUT PLEASE! Can't you pass for at least 20?"

She thought about it for a second. If club bouncers could buy it, so could old ladies. "I guess…but what makes you think I'm gonna do this? I don't even know you!"

"I know your mom."

"Eeew."

He just rolled his eyes. "PLEASE! I GOTTA GET OUT OF MY MOM'S BASEMENT!"

She just stifled a giggle. "You still live with your mom?"

"SHUT UP! Ok, so….how about you meet me after work tomorrow. Here. Ok?"

"If you get arrested for pedophilia, don't blame me…"

His face just lit up as he hugged her." THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Please get off me…"

"Ok! See you tomorrow, _Mrs._ Fine."

* * *

Natalie just shuddered as she prepared to go meet Dr. Fine. He told her to look at least 20 and pregnant. So she decided to carefully put some padding onto her stomach, making her look bigger. _I feel like Terri Schuester or something,_ she thought. She did her makeup in that way that always made her look older.

She was about to walk out the door, when she was stopped by a familiar face standing right in the doorway. Henry.

"Henry?" she asked, sort of embarrassed to be seen like this. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I just came to…" his voice trailed off as his eyes traveled down to the fake baby bump. "Fuck! Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm not really pregnant."

"Um…than why are you wearing that?"

She just sighed and sat down for a second, as he followed immediately. "I'm pretending to be my mom's old doctor's pregnant wife."

"Um…why?"

"I dunno…he told me to. I have to go meet him at his office now."

He couldn't help but to get defensive. "This late? Alone? Dressed like _that?"_

"Yes, Henry. I know I'm dressed like a slut…it's usually not this tight, but it's amazing what a fake baby bump can do."

"I…I just don't feel comfortable letting you do this."

She rolled her eyes at him and got back up again. "Oh, c'mon, Henry…the guy knows my mom."

"What if he rapes you or something?"

"He's a 30-something year old guy who lives in his mother's basement. I don't think he'd have the guts."

Henry just paused to giggle. "He lives with his mother?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, that made me feel better…"

She tried to smile a little but she just sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek softly. "I promise nothing's gonna happen tonight. Ok? You know I love you. And I'd never do anything to hurt you." He just nodded in agreement, as he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "Ok…well, let's go, then." she pulled her hand from his grasp as she practically jumped off from his lap.

"What?"

"You wanna make sure I'm ok, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So why don't you drive me?"

He just rolled his eyes at her. "Ok, fine. Because I love you so damn much."

She kissed him again as the two of them ran out to his car, on their way to meet Dr. Fine.

If only they knew what was in store…

**A/N: Aww…poor Dr. Fine…So…part 2?**

**Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Part 2! Thanks guys for your positive reviews last time! =D**

**So here it is! The end!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Dr. Fine sat outside of his office, waiting for Natalie to come. He was starting to get jittery as he noticed Dr. Madden coming out of the building.

"What are you doing?" he asked, wondering why the doctor was wearing a nice suit and just standing outside.

"I'm waiting for my wife."

"Wife? Already?"

"Yeah…she's twenty and pregnant…"

Dr. Madden just shrugged. "Wow…I mean, I didn't even know you _liked_ girls…"

"I DO, OK?"

The other doctor tried not to laugh as suddenly, Henry's beat up old car came rushing into the parking lot. It quickly parked as the Natalie and Henry both got out from the car.

"Sweetie!" Dr. Fine cheered, running up to hug Natalie.

"Um…get off me please…" she begged under her breath.

Dr. Madden's jaw just hung open. "_Natalie?"_

"Yeah…hi."

"_She's_ your wife? She's only 16! And she's not pregnant!"

"You see…" Henry started to explain to the doctor like they were old pals. "He's just pretending to be married to her. He lives with his mom, so it's like totally safe and he's not gonna like rape her or anything."

Dr. Madden just burst out into random laughter, trying to compose himself. "You live with your _mom?"_

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Fine shouted.

"But seriously. Why do you think this is gonna work?"

"Um…uh…optimism?"

Natalie just rolled her eyes. "Whatever….can we just go? This baby bump is making me itch."

"Ok!" Dr. Fine said, grabbing onto her hand and dragging her towards his car. They quickly sped off into the distance, going to go see his mother.

"Wow…he lives with his mom…" Dr. Madden chuckled again.

"Yeah, I know…" Henry added. "Pathetic."

"Do I even know you?"

* * *

Dr. Fine's mother was at home preparing dinner. She couldn't believe that her son was actually bringing someone home. And a girl for that matter! She heard the car door slam outside as she excitedly rushed to the door to meet her daughter-in-law.

"Hi, there!' She said as Dr. Fine and Natalie walked into the house. "I'm Timmy's mom."

"TIMOTHY!"

"Come on in!"

They finally both settled down at the kitchen table. Natalie felt really uncomfortable being there. This woman actually bought this? Was she that stupid?

"So, mom…" Dr. Fine began. "This is my wife, Donna…um…Smith."

He nudged Natalie who then responded, "Oh! Right! Yeah, I'm Donna!"

"Nice to meet you!" his Mom said happily.

"And she's pregnant!" he added to finish things off.

"Really? Congratulations! Oh, I'll be right back…" she said as she walked away to check on the food.

"Donna?" Natalie whispered angrily. "Who names their child Donna anymore?"

"You don't like Donna?" he asked.

"No! I hate that name!"

But soon Mrs. Fine came back into the room, sitting down at the table. "So, Donna, what do you do for a living?"

Natalie just sort of stuttered. "I…um…I'm an architect." _Hey, my dad's an architect…_she thought. _I should know some stuff….right?_

"Really? That's interesting….what's the most exciting thing you ever built?"

"Um…the, um…a casino in Vegas?"

Mrs. Fine smiled happily. "That's very interesting indeed…Oh, I think the food's done. I'll be back."

She left again as Dr. Fine whispered angrily, "An architect? What the hell?"

"Hey, you named me Donna…" Natalie said with a shrug.

"But an architect and a psychopharmacologist? It doesn't work!"

"Neither do we, but I'm not complaining."

He just angrily turned away from her. "Once this is over, I want a divorce."

"Fine!"

Mrs. Fine soon reentered again, this time carrying the food. She allowed everyone to serve themselves as she soon started talking again.

"So, Timmy, where'd you two meet?"

"Oh!" he said. _This one'll be easy!_ "We met at work. I mean, she sees one of my co-workers. She has…um…manic schizophrenic obsessive compulsive bipolar disorder."

Natalie just dropped her jaw. "I _do?_"

"And denial."

"Oh, um…yeah. I do." She tried to think of how her mother would act at a time like this. Something crazy… She saw that Mrs. Fine was about to go and sit down when she randomly screamed, "OMIGOD! DON'T SIT THERE!"

"Why?" the woman asked, severely alarmed.

"GABE IS THERE!" _Of course,_ she thought. _I bring up Gabe…_

"Who's Gabe?"

"He's no one…" Dr. Fine said, face-palming.

"He's my dead son!" Natalie said, trying to think of what her mom would do. "But I mean, come on! How do you not see him? He's right there!"

"There's no one there, dear…" Mrs. Fine said, trying to be comforting.

"What do you mean? He's there!" Natalie cried, starting to really get into this. "I know, Gabe! I know she's a mother fucking asshole."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"Oh, I didn't say it. Gabe did!"

Dr. Fine wanted to find a wall and bang his head against it.

"Well, the NERVE of some people!" Mrs. Fine shouted, totally offended.

"What's that, Gabe? You wish she would die in a ditch? Me too…"

"Nata-I MEAN Donna! That's enough!" he said, grabbing onto her shoulder.

"No, Timmy! Go away! I'm having some Gabe time…"

"IT'S TIMOTHY!"

"Gabe likes Timmy…" she said, giving him an innocent stare. She kind of liked this. She was enjoying herself. All she had to do was make Mrs. Fine think she was so awful, that her and "Timmy" had to get a divorce.

"GABE IS DEAD!" he shouted on top of his lungs.

Natalie knew just what to do now. Cry. So she cried and cried. Hysterically. Like a mad man. "B-But he said he w-was right th-there…"

"He's dead! Gone! He went bye-bye for a very long time!"

"Y-You're lying!"

Mrs. Fine couldn't handle this any longer. Did she really want to deal with this for the rest of her life? Not really. Dr. Fine quickly grabbed his phone and texted Dr. Madden.

**Dr. Fine: HELP! I don't know what's going on! **

**Dr. Madden: How did you get my number?**

**Dr. Fine: THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! **

**Dr. Madden: O…k…**

**Dr. Fine: I need you to come over here and pretend to be her doctor! **

**Dr. Madden: But why?**

**Dr. Fine: JUST DO IT!**

He looked back up at his sobbing fake wife. She looked pissed by now. He wasn't even sure if it was acting anymore.

"Timmy, I think you should comfort your wife here…" Mrs. Fine said, hoping he'd get her out of her own hair.

"Uh…yeah…sure…"

He went to go hug Natalie like they were a real married couple. She did nothing but cry more, so without even thinking, he planted a huge kiss right on her lips. She immediately started to slap him, kicking him in a very painful place, squirming under his grip.

She finally pushed him off her, wiping her mouth and shouting, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I…um…"

"YOU SICK CREEP! YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"But-!"

But as soon as he began to talk, Dr. Madden rushed into the house and bumped into the little group.

"Oh, sorry…" he said, grabbing onto Natalie and pulling her up from her chair. "I'm her doctor. She should really be going back to the mental institution…"

"Mental institution?" Mrs. Fine asked, alarmed again.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't he tell you? She's a mental patient under my care. Yeah, she's scheduled for a nice calm shock treatment tomorrow. Isn't that right….um…"

"Donna…" Dr. Fine 'reminded' him.

"Right. Donna. Let's go…" he quickly dragged her off, bringing her outside.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Fine just shook her head, "A mental patient? You're hopeless…"

* * *

Natalie sighed as she finally got back to the office, where Henry was waiting for her. She got out of the car and quickly hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"Hey! You're back ok!" he said, as she kissed him quickly.

"Yeah…thank God…"

"How'd you get out?"

She just smirked and said, "Let's just say it runs in the family…" he just kissed her again, but she pulled away quickly. "Just promise me one thing, Henry."

"What?"

"Let's not get married any time soon…"

**A/N: Haha…poor Nat…and poor Dr. Fine…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
